


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Higgles123



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just a small piece to wish you all a Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Bob Saginowski/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_“It was Christmas Eve, babe_

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me_

_‘Won't see another one’_

_And then he sang a song_

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_

_I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you”_

The bar was a hive of festive merriment and out of the corner of her eye, Isabel could see Bob approaching, dressed in his usual plaid shirt as he bumbled around the bar overseeing the goings on. Isabel slid the beers to the two guys she was serving with a smile and then turned to look at Bob who she knew didn’t care much for the holidays.

_“Got on a lucky one_

_Came in eighteen to one_

_I've got a feeling_

_This year's for me and you_

_So, Happy Christmas_

_I love you, baby_

_I can see a better time_

_When all our dreams come true”_

As the piano played, Isabel touched Bob’s arm gently and he couldn’t conceal his grin when the beat of the music picked up and the whole bar exploded in song.

_“They've got cars big as bars, they've got rivers of gold_

_But the wind goes right through you, it's no place for the old_

_When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve_

_You promised me Broadway was waiting for me”_

Isabel grabbed Bob by the hand and swung his arm, forcing him into some sort of rhythm while she sang at the top of her lungs.

“Oh come on, Bob, you gotta dance with me,” she demanded.

_“You were handsome_

_You were pretty, Queen of New York City_

_When the band finished playing_

_They howled out for more_

_Sinatra was swinging_

_All the drunks, they were singing_

_We kissed on a corner_

_Then danced through the night”_

The rest of the bar was going for it; singing, dancing, shouting and generally enjoying the festive musical soundings of The Pogues and even stoic and serious Bob was unable to stop himself from joining in. That wasn’t to say he did much more than murmur the song under his breath but then he did go completely wild and pick Isabel up around the waist and swing her around, much to the amusement of the patrons who whooped and hollered their delight.

_“The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Were singing ‘Galway Bay’_

_And the bells were ringing out_

_For Christmas day”_

“You know I was kinda bummed to be working Christmas eve,” Isabel smirked when Bob set her back on her feet. “But turns out you’re actually fun when you wanna be.”

“Don’t tell everyone,” Bob smiled genuinely.

“Too late, they already know,” Isabel laughed before skipping off to serve some more customers.

Bob pretended to count the takings in the till just so that he could glance to his right and watch Isabel in his periphery. Her chestnut hair was down today and she had on a pair of reindeer antlers that should have clashed with the green Christmas elf t shirt she wore. The entire combination was just completely Izzy; joyful and over the top and that was precisely why he had asked her to work tonight even though Thursdays weren’t her usual night. He wanted to be around her tonight because God only knew how much he hated Christmas now that he didn’t have his parents to spend it with. Sure he had Rocco, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the same as attending midnight mass with his mother and listening to the choir in all of its heavenly splendour. It wasn’t the same as the traditional Christmas dinner his mother would cook and the board games his old man would insist they all played afterwards. But being with Izzy somehow made everything seem more bearable. She was a breath of fresh air in a polluted atmosphere and he craved her like a bee craved nectar.

“Hey Bob, can we get a round of whiskey chasers over here?”

Bob turned around, disturbed from his thoughts and nodded to the group of regulars at the other end of the bar. With a sigh, he forced his mind to stop thinking about Izzy and get on with his work instead, but then she sidled up to him with a grin and a comment about how her antlers had earned her a nice five dollar tip and he knew he was done for.

………………..

“I’m exhausted,” Isabel groaned as she wiped down the last of the tables. The floor was sticky but she had long since taken off her shoes because her feet were screaming at her for fresh air and the feeling of a cold wooden surface. “The amount of tips I’ve made tonight is gonna buy me a great big fat takeaway for dinner tomorrow, and seeing as it’s Christmas I think it’s completely acceptable for me to order a four person banquet just for myself.”

“A takeaway?” Bob frowned, although not in disgust because a takeaway was probably a damn sight better than the microwave meal for one that he would be eating for Christmas dinner. No what made Bob frown was that Izzy was spending Christmas alone; at least that’s how it sounded anyway.

“Well I’m hardly gonna spend all day slaving over a dinner just for me,” Izzy snorted. “If my Mom knew she’d have a fit.”

“I think most Moms would,” Bob murmured, looking up as Isabel came around the bar and began wiping the countertop. “So, uh, how come you’re not going to your parents for dinner then?”

“Oh where to start? First of all, I don’t get along with my step dad at all and last Christmas he slapped my mom in the face and tried the same with me,” Isabel explained with a sigh, completely unaware of and unfazed by the way Bob watched her closely. “Also my sister is going to be there with her devil children who are the most spoilt kids on the planet. It’s not their fault, it’s my sister’s for letting them behave the way they do but I can’t be doing with it. So I told them that my horrible boss is making me work the entire day and there’s nothing I can do to get out of it because he’s very unreasonable.”

Bob’s own face broke out into a grin at seeing the same look upon Isabel’s face. Her brown eyes were twinkling playfully as she stopped in front of Bob and without warning stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. When she pulled back, the look of pure shock on Bob’s face was a picture and she burst out laughing before motioning to the mistletoe above their heads.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight”_

“You gonna dance with me properly now, Bob?” Isabel whispered. “It is Christmas after all.”

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yule-tide gay_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be miles away”_

Bob realised that holding Isabel in arms felt completely natural; it felt like this was where she always belonged. She lifted her face up to look at him and he couldn’t help himself. Mistletoe or no mistletoe. He bent his head and kissed her gently, entwining one of his hands through her hair so he could tilt her head back slightly to deepen the kiss as his tongue licked at her lips. She tasted like the cola she had been drinking all night along with the chocolate she had been snacking on throughout the evening when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“I think I might need some help eating that takeaway tomorrow,” she smiled when they broke apart finally; their bodies still pressed tightly against one another as the music continued to play. “Do you know anyone who might be interested in helping me?”

“I can think of someone,” Bob nodded, his eyes watching her as intently as they always did yet somehow at the same time they looked softer than ever. “And his dog too.”

_“Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now”_


End file.
